IMPRESSION→LOCOMOTION!
IMPRESSION→LOCOMOTION! is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 12 single. The song is performed by Roco Handa and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by Shun Yajima. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #IMPRESSION→LOCOMOTION! #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Roco Handa～" #Koigokoro Masquerade (恋心マスカレード) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Chizuru Nikaido～" #Humming Road (ハミングロード) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Yukiho Hagiwara～" #Decoration Dream~in'♪ (デコレーション・ドリ～ミンッ♪) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Momoko Suou～" #Kokoro ga Kaeru Basho (ココロがかえる場所) #Bonus Drama "765 Live Theater After Closing" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= DIFUUYUUZU shiyou yo! Mainichi ga MYUUJIAMU Egao o kazatta EKISHIBISHON ne FASSHON wa VUUIJON no RESUPONSU NYUU MOODO, UUEA shicchatte soukai Walk In Town! REITESUTO GAJETTO ni INSUTOORU, KAMERA APURI So Cute! Mawari no dare tomo onaji ja irarenai Hyougen shitai no wa "MYSELF" Tokubetsu de nai to ne, omoshirokunai desho? "IMPRESSION"→"EXPRESSION"→"LOCOMOTION" Saa, MAKE NEW! HAATO no PEINTO BOKKUSU ippai no KARAFURU na shoudou ga motto! Motto! Motto! Tte itteru AATISUTO no MOOMENTO wa DOKIDOKI no renzoku Kakitai, toritai, yomitai, kikitai Tanoshii o DIFUUYUUZU shiyou yo! Mainichi ga MYUUJIAMU Egao o kazatte todoketai COLOR! Itsudatte RAIFUSUTAIRU, AVUUANGYARUDO de ikou! "IMPRESSION"→"EXPRESSION"→ "CREATION"→"ESCALATION"→"LOCOMOTION" Saa, MAKE NEW! AATISUTO no MOOMENTO wa dokidoki no renzoku Kakitai, toritai, yomitai, kikitai Ureshii, tanoshii, atarashii MOVE tsukurou yo! Waratte iyou yo! Soushitara kitto, Mainichi ga ART! |-| Kanji= ディフューズしようよ！　毎日がミュージアム 笑顔を飾ったエキシビションね ファッションはヴィジョンのレスポンス ニューモード、ウェアしちゃって爽快Walk In Town! レイテストガジェットにインストール、カメラアプリSo Cute! まわりの誰とも同じじゃいられない 表現したいのは“MYSELF” 特別でないとね、面白くないでしょ？ “IMPRESSION”→“EXPRESSION”→“LOCOMOTION” さぁ、MAKE NEW! ハートのペイントボックスいっぱいの カラフルな衝動がもっと！もっと！もっと！って言ってる アーティストのモーメントはドキドキの連続 描きたい、撮りたい、読みたい、聴きたい 楽しいをディフューズしようよ！毎日がミュージアム 笑顔を飾って届けたいCOLOR! いつだってライフスタイル、アヴァンギャルドで行こう！ “IMPRESSION”→“EXPRESSION”→ “CREATION”→“ESCALATION”→“LOCOMOTION” さぁ、MAKE NEW! アーティストのモーメントはドキドキの連続 描きたい、撮りたい、読みたい、聴きたい 嬉しい、楽しい、新しいMOVE創ろうよ！笑っていようよ！ そうしたらきっと、毎日がART! |-| English= Let's diffuse! Every day is a museum It's a decorated exhibition of smiles Fashion is a response to a vision Wearing something new mode, it's a refreshing walk in town! The latest gadget I installed is a camera application, so cute! I don't need to be the same as the crowd What I want to express is "MYSELF"! If it's not important to you, it's not interesting, right? "IMPRESSION"→"EXPRESSION"→"LOCOMOTION" Now, make something new! My heart's paint box is full of colorful impulses saying more! More! More! An artist's moment is a continuation of their excitement I wanna draw, wanna take pictures, wanna read, wanna listen Let's diffuse fun! Every day is a museum displaying smiles, I want that color to reach people! Always have an avant-garde lifestyle! "IMPRESSION"→"EXPRESSION"→ "CREATION"→"ESCALATION"→"LOCOMOTION" Now, make something new! An artist's moment is a continuation of their excitement I wanna draw, wanna take pictures, wanna read, wanna listen Make a happy, fun, new move! Smile! Then, every day will definitely be art! Full ver. Rōmaji= DIFUUYUUZU shiyou yo! Mainichi ga MYUUJIAMU Egao o kazatta EKISHIBISHON ne FASSHON wa VUUIJON no RESUPONSU NYUU MOODO, UUEA shicchatte soukai Walk In Town! REITESUTO GAJETTO ni INSUTOORU, KAMERA APURI So Cute! Mawari no dare tomo onaji ja irarenai Hyougen shitai no wa "MYSELF" Tokubetsu de nai to ne, omoshirokunai desho? "IMPRESSION"→"EXPRESSION"→"LOCOMOTION" Saa, MAKE NEW! HAATO no PEINTO BOKKUSU ippai no KARAFURU na shoudou ga motto! Motto! Motto! Tte itteru AATISUTO no MOOMENTO wa DOKIDOKI no renzoku Kakitai, toritai, yomitai, kikitai Tanoshii o DIFUUYUUZU shiyou yo! Mainichi ga MYUUJIAMU Egao o kazatte todoketai COLOR! MYUUJIKKU PUREIBAKKU, HEDDOFON FAIBARITTO GURUUBU de TENSHON Up To Date! REITESUTO GAJEETTO de SAACHINGU, MINI SHIATAA Check It Out! Kawatterun janakutte, kawatte ikitai no yo Chousen shitai kara "MYSELF" Atarashikunai to ne, kyoumi wakanai desho? "INTERESTING"→"EXCITING”→"LOCOMOTING" Saa, BRAND NEW! AATO wa REINBOO mitai, itsudemo KARAFURU na INFINITI! Zutto! Zutto! Zutto kakatteru! DAIJESUTO ja MOOMENTO wa kyouyuu dekinai kara Shiritai, furetai, tobitai… Zettai, sono shunkan o issho ni iyou yo! Mainichi ga SHOOTAIMU Egao de utatta RAIBU AKUTO! Itsudatte RAIFUSUTAIRU, AVUUANGYARUDO de ikou! "IMPRESSION"→"EXPRESSION"→ "CREATION"→"ESCALATION"→"LOCOMOTION" Saa, MAKE NEW! HAATO no PEINTO BOKKUSU ippai no KARAFURU na shoudou ga motto! Motto! Motto! Tte itteru AATISUTO no MOOMENTO wa dokidoki no renzoku Kakitai, toritai, yomitai, kikitai Ureshii, tanoshii, atarashii MOVE tsukurou yo! Waratte iyou yo! Soushitara kitto, Mainichi ga ART! |-| Kanji= ディフューズしようよ！　毎日がミュージアム 笑顔を飾ったエキシビションね ファッションはヴィジョンのレスポンス ニューモード、ウェアしちゃって爽快Walk In Town! レイテストガジェットにインストール、カメラアプリSo Cute! まわりの誰とも同じじゃいられない 表現したいのは“MYSELF” 特別でないとね、面白くないでしょ？ “IMPRESSION”→“EXPRESSION”→“LOCOMOTION” さぁ、MAKE NEW! ハートのペイントボックスいっぱいの カラフルな衝動がもっと！もっと！もっと！って言ってる アーティストのモーメントはドキドキの連続 描きたい、撮りたい、読みたい、聴きたい 楽しいをディフューズしようよ！毎日がミュージアム 笑顔を飾って届けたいCOLOR! ミュージックプレイバック、ヘッドフォン フェイバリットグルーブでテンションUp To Date! レイテストガジェットでサーチング、ミニシアターCheck It Out! 変わってるんじゃなくって、変わっていきたいのよ 挑戦したいから“MYSELF” 新しくないとね、興味湧かないでしょ？ “INTERESTING”→“EXCITING”→“LOCOMOTING” さぁ、BRAND NEW! アートはレインボーみたい、いつでも カラフルなインフィニティ！ずっと！ずっと！ずっと架かってる！ ダイジェストじゃモーメントは共有できないから 知りたい、触れたい、飛びたい… 絶対、その瞬間を一緒にいようよ！毎日がショウタイム 笑顔で歌ったライブアクト！ いつだってライフスタイル、アヴァンギャルドで行こう！ “IMPRESSION”→“EXPRESSION”→ “CREATION”→“ESCALATION”→“LOCOMOTION” さぁ、MAKE NEW! ハートのペイントボックスいっぱいの カラフルな衝動がもっと！もっと！もっと！って言ってる アーティストのモーメントはドキドキの連続 描きたい、撮りたい、読みたい、聴きたい 嬉しい、楽しい、新しいMOVE創ろうよ！笑っていようよ！ そうしたらきっと、毎日がART! |-| English= Let's diffuse! Every day is a museum It's a decorated exhibition of smiles Fashion is a response to a vision Wearing something new mode, it's a refreshing walk in town! The latest gadget I installed is a camera application, so cute! I don't need to be the same as the crowd What I want to express is "MYSELF"! If it's not important to you, it's not interesting, right? "IMPRESSION"→"EXPRESSION"→"LOCOMOTION" Now, make something new! My heart's paint box is full of colorful impulses saying more! More! More! An artist's moment is a continuation of their excitement I wanna draw, wanna take pictures, wanna read, wanna listen Let's diffuse fun! Every day is a museum displaying smiles, I want that color to reach people! Playing music on my headphones, with my favorite group, my mood's up to date! Searching for the latest gadget, check out this mini theater! It's not because I'm changing, it's because I wanna change Because I wanna challenge "myself" If it's not new, it's not going to interest you, right? "INTERESTING"→"EXCITING”→"LOCOMOTING" Now, make brand new! Art is always like a rainbow! A colorful infinity! Always! Always! Always crossing the sky! Because you can't share every moment in a digest I wanna know, wanna feel it, wanna fly... Let's always take these moments together! Every day is a show time A live act where you sing with a smile! Always have an avant-garde lifestyle! "IMPRESSION"→"EXPRESSION"→ "CREATION"→"ESCALATION"→"LOCOMOTION" Now, make something new! My heart's paint box is full of colorful impulses saying more! More! More! An artist's moment is a continuation of their excitement I wanna draw, wanna take pictures, wanna read, wanna listen Make a happy, fun, new move! Smile! Then, every day will definitely be art! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 12 (sung by: Roco Handa)